Vulcar Ingot Four Thousand
"Reginald told me once that "One car can make a difference", but I really have no idea if it's true.." -Rstein WittgenVD90Rstein, or Rstein as everyone calls him, was the name of a supercomputer built in a matte black Vulcar Ingot VD90R formerly driven by Reginald "The Ingot-driving vigilante of Sandy Shores" Stein, and later by a guy with the name Mewfan. Like the Knight Industries Two Thousand and related cars, he is a supercomputer on wheels. Literally. Even though he has no relation to Knight Industries, Mewfan sometimes called Rstein the "Ingot 4000", possibly referencing the Ruiner 2000, which is a KITT look a like car in GTA: Online. This is further reinforced by the fact that this Ingot has a Larson Scanner in the grille. He is also unrelated (aside from some superficial resemblances) to WittgenTT5/Rstein. History What once started life out as a bog standard Ingot VD90R ended up in the hands of someone from Humane Laboratories, whose name and wherabouts are unknown. Further history about this intresting Ingot is unknown, but what is known is that after Rstein has originally been planned as a car for a high-ranking MJ12 member, after he found out about that Humane Labs is a secret Majestic-12 cover organsation, Rstein quietly said goodbye and left for Sandy Shores, only to crash into a drainage canal near the fields in Grapeseed due to a unforseen ice patch on the road. A day later while Reginald Stein was pursuing a fleeing criminal, he saw the Ingot, pretty beaten up from the crash. He then proceeded to fix him up, and that's how his bond with his car started. Because he had big problems of his own, he decided to make end to his life not long after he got the car. Rstein went wandering, to eventually end up being towed to a impound lot in Los Santos, where his current owner brought him. And as of that day, the State of San Andreas had a new vigilante in town. However, about five months after his current owner brought him, he suddenly took off, and was never seen again, see below. Even though he is called WittgenVD90Rstein, it it said that he has no relation to , which ironically is a Volvo, with Vulcar being the GTA Universe depiction of Volvo. He also hates to be named by his full name and prefers just "Rstein". Oh, and he isn't a serial copbaiter even though he says so. Rstein's Specs Nano-reinforced bodywork: This makes Rstein and it's passengers basically immune for bullets, explosives, fire and electrical damage. He can also drive over Sticky Bombs to neutralise them. It also automatically repairs itself after getting damaged. Turbo Boost: Like KITT and KARR, Rstein can jump over obstacles. A running gag is him jumping on the PD roof in Sandy Shores, which Mewfan will most of the time type in the chat "DAMN KIDS ARE PLAYING ON THE PD ROOF AGAIN!" Automatic Hydroplane Mode: An improved version of KITT's Hydroplane Mode, it automatically activates itself when Rstein jumps into deep pools of water. Schyster Racing 3.0 Twin Turbo Engine: This is what makes this Ingot go fast: a Fusilade engine swap with 951 hp of twin turbo V6 power. Coupled to a 7-speed DCT gearbox and 35:65 front/rear split AWD system, it enables fast launches and quick cornering, and a top speed over 210 miles per hour. Super Pursuit Mode: If Mewfan needed to go somewhere quickly, or to catch up in a pursuit, he'd often use Super Pursuit Mode. This gives Rstein a 75% increase in acceleration and a top speed of about 225 mph. The end of an era: the Final Ride of the Ingot Rider On the night of 4 March to 5 March 2017, Rstein took off late at night with no driver, and was never seen again. There has been speculation that Reginald's soul had settled in this Ingot, and they both took off to a better world. Another theory is that his systems were failing and that he was no longer bulletproof or could use Turbo Boost. The last thing Mewfan said about Rstein was this, after that he never dropped his name ever again: "Rstein.. if you recieve this.. I'll never forget all the adventures I had with you. You were like a friend in the dark place that is called FiveReborn servers.. All those Turbo Boosts.. all those bullets that bounced off your body like it's nothing.. and all those people who got weird looks when I told them you were a sentient self-driving car.. Oh, who am I kidding..... I think it's better that you took off for both of us. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING RSTEIN! If Reginald really has settled into you: have fun in heaven!" Mewfan then moved to The Netherlands, by accident he got a 850 T5-R, and then WittgenTT5/Rstein happened. The real reason Rstein and Mewfan left is because FiveReborn blocked ScripthookDotNET, and so all the mods that made Rstein Rstein. Quotes and other inane shit: "Here's a fun fact for you: my Molecular Bounded Shell gives your Explosive Ammo the middle finger" -Rstein to The Chronic Gamer, while being shot at with explosive ammo. "so basically, a poor man's KITT" ''-A FiveReborn player whose name I forgot, 2016.'' "Rstein, you might be a pain in the ass here and there, but you truly make me laugh! Love it." ''-mski8877, FiveReborn forums, 2017.'' "You're our server mascot, Rstein." ''-Tex, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017.'' "youre crazy man" ''-eclipsedub12, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017.'' "STOP BUMPING INTO ME IM NOT A BUMPER CAR!" -Rstein, whenever he gets slammed into at high speed.